Winter Nightmare
Winter Nightmare is the Christmas special of Ray Alien Squad. Plot It's a summer night. Ray, Shane and Scarefreeze enter in their house. Ray: Man, I'm so tired. Scarefreeze: Yea. Good fight dude. Ray: Thanks. Scarefreeze: Wanna watch TV? Ray: Sure! Shane: Do what you want, guys. I'm going to sleep. Scarefreeze: Good night! After a couple of hours, Ray and Scarefreeze go in their beds too. Next morning: Shane: Bye guys. I'm goin' in the skatepark. Ray: Seeya. Shane opens the door. An white wall is blocking it. Shane: What the heck is this thing man? (touches it) Oh god damn it's cold! Ray: Cold? White? It can't be... Scarefreeze: What? Shane: But it's summer. Scarefreeze: What is it? Ray: How did this... Scarefreeze: COULD YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!? Shane: It's snow dude. Scarefreeze: Snow? We don't have this on my planet? Ray: It's a white thing that falls from the sky. It's cold. But usually this happens on winters. Shane: Hey Ray, did you changed the calendar to December 24? Ray: No, why? Shane: Just look. Ray: Weird. I go to clean the garden. Scarefreeze: How? Ray: With...(transforms) Sonic Flame! (goes outside and shoots with fire, melting the snow). Done. Scarefreeze: Cool. Shane: By the way, Scarefreeze, do you have some clothes for the cold season? Scarefreeze: Umm...No. Shane: Don't worry. I'll give you one of my old hoodies. It will probably fit you. Scarefreeze: Okay... Thanks. The trio put some winter clothes. Ray: Wow, this is so warmy! Shane: I know. I ... *ding* (someone rings at door.) Ray: Scarefreeze! Morph! Scarefreeze morphs into a dog. Ray: Hey Mike! Mike: Hey... Shane: You look suspicious, nerd. What have you done? Scarefreeze: Woof! Mike: I have something to tell you... Wait, when you bought a dog? Ray: We... found it! Yes, yesterday, when... when... Shane: When we fighted with Bozo yesterday. Ray:Yes. Mike: But yesterday.... Shane: Are you gonna tell us what is it?? Mike: Okay, okay. I was testing my time machine. I wanted to go on December 24, but instead the 24 December came to me! Ray: So it's an error of your time machine? Why didn't you used the one that Grandpa made it. Mike: ? Ray: The one from the hidden cave -_- Mike: Wait. Do you have a time travel machine hidden in a cave? Why didn't you told me? Shane: You were with us when we went in the future to see Ray 600. Ray: Nope, it wasn't. We went with And then. Shane: Yea... I liked it. He was a little bit shy. But it was a good guy. What happened with him? Ray: He didn't continued in this show... Shane and Mike: O_O Shane: So this is all? You just send us in the future? But that's not a problem. Mike: Yes, but is another thing. When I was using the time travelling machine, I think I also came a future enemy of you guys in our world... Ray: I don't care. It's not like Santa will come here with two pistols in his hand searching for presents... Nothing happens Ray: See? That's it guys, I'm going outside. Let's go doggie. Ray and Scarefreeze left the house. Shane: You know what? I'm going in the skatepark. See... Mike: Wait! This is your house. You can't leave me here. Shane: Y'know what? Take the keys. (throws keys) Put them under the carpet after you left. Bye. Shane leaves the house. Mike: Wow, can't he wait 5 seconds? (goes outside, locks the door, puts the key under the carpet and leaves.) That night: Scarefreeze: Who was this guy? Shane: It's the nerd who made the Hovertrix. Scarefreeze: Wow. What are you doing Ray? Ray: I was just thinking: If a villain came from the future, and I defeat it now, it means that he can't came back in future because it was defeated. But if that happens, he can't exist in the future. That means we will not defeat it. But Ray 600 exists. Then we exist in the future. Shane: Man, this timeline stream is so confusing... Ray: Yes. I wonder who can be this villain. A guy that looks like Santa breaks the door and enter in the house: Santa: Get them, my little soliders. (in the house enter some gingerbread man who attack the trio) Ray transforms in Windmill and counter-attacks. Shane is using a sword as a weapon and Scarefreeze morphed into a dinosaur and ate all of Santa's soliders. Ray: Who are you and what do you want? Mad Santa: I am Mad Santa! All I want is to turn in my dimension. I was fighting with you, 5 months later, when suddenly a portal opened and sucked me here. Now I need to destroy you! Shane: Why every criminal wants to destroy us, when we didn't did nothing to him? Scarefreeze: Good question... Mad Santa: So you think you destroyed my army? No problem, I can thousands of minions! Ray: Man, you're mad. They are gingerbread cookies. Mad Santa: Yes I'm Mad ! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!! (he runs in the street) Ray: Man, how do we get rid of this guy? It's ticking me off. Shane: I have no idea. Gimme some time to think. Ray: Time...hmm. That's it. Scarefreeze: What? Ray: We send him back in the future. Shane: But how this resolves out problem? Ray: I don't know. We'll think about that. We will know what to do when he comes back. Scarefreeze: So...? Shane: We need Mike. Ray uses the communication command from the Hovertrix. Ray: Hey Mike! Can we come to you? We know how to get rid of Mad Santa. Mike: How? Ray: Just prepare your time machine. (closes the connection) Now we need to find Mad Santa. Shane: Look! He's in the street. Scarefreeze: What is he doing? Shane: He's scaring kids. Ray: This guy is not a villain,he's really mad. Ray shouts at him: Ray: SANTA!!! Mad Santa: What? Ray: Wanna go back in your timeline? Mad Santa: Sure! Ray: Come with us. They went to Mike's house and teleported Mad Santa back in his time. When he left, the snow dissapeared and all the calendars were back on the normal date. Ray: Thanks God he's gone... THE END! Characters *Ray *Shane *Scarefreeze *Mike Villains *Mad Santa Aliens used *Sonic Flame *Windmill Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Specials Category:Episodes